1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm robot apparatus, and more particularly to an arm robot apparatus for removing workpieces, such as injection molded articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large variety of arm robots are known in the prior art.
There are only a few robots having a positive mechanical control, for instance by means of gear wheels or toothed belts.
These robots have the drawback of being prone to malfunctions and of not always operating in a precise manner. Hydraulically controlled robots operate slow and not always in a precise manner.
A positive control by means of balls or by roller bearings is not known.